Armor types
Список разных типов Доспехов Prophecies-specific sets and the PvP sets which share their art are omitted from this table. They are listed on the profession-specific armor pages. "Престиж" доспехов Обычные доспехи Наборы доспехов доступные в начальных зонах называются Обычными, у которых показатели защиты варьируются от 5 до 80 в зависимости от профессии и создателя. Самые первые доспехи, доступные для создания, как раз и есть Обычные. Элитные доспехи Многие наборы доспехов имеют аналогичные Элитные версии, которые имеют формально те же самые характеристики, что и обычные, но выглядят по другому... Сейчас инсигнии могут быть добавлены к любому типу доспехов. Есть также Элитные наборы доспехов, у которых нет обычных аналогов. У всех Элитных наборов показатель защиты максимален для данной профессии. До обновления от 24-ого Мая 2007 года Элитные доспехи были доступны только PvE персонажам и только в городах, расположенных глубоко внутри кампании, хотя сейчас уже и PvP персонажи могут получить Элитные доспехи в качестве награды за PvP-сражения. Цена Элитных доспехов гораздо выше Обычных, как и в золоте, так и в ресурсах. Элитные доспехи часто называют "15к доспехами", потому что многие Элитные наборы стоят 15 платин за одну часть. Обсидиановые Доспехи Каждой профессии также доступен один вариант Обсидиановых доспехов. Таки доспехи очень дорогие, т.к. для их создания, помимо обычных и редких ресурсов, также требуется Эктоплазма и Обсидиановые осколки. Обсидиановые доспехи может сделать только Eternal Forgemaster, который находится в Fissure of Woe, и довольно большое количество заданий должно быть выполнено перед тем, как откроется кузница. Все Обсидиановые доспехи имеют максимальный для данной профессии показатель защиты. Обсидиановые доспехи часто называют "FoW" доспехами, т.к. их можно сделать только в Fissure of Woe (Расщелина Скорби). Доспехи Героев В дополнении к их обычным вариантам, все Nightfall герои имееют также альтернативный набор брони, доступный в одной из трех Nightfall challenge missions, и все Nightfall герои также могут получить другой набор в Domain of Anguish. Все Eye of the North Герои имеют 2 дополнительных набора доспехов, Brotherhood и Deldrimor доспехи. Доспехи, полученные за PvP-сражения Существует две категории доспехов, получаемыз за PvP-сражения. Базовые доспехи включают множество Обычных и Ascended типов доспехов. Они стоят 20 Tournament Reward Point за одну часть. Красивые доспехи не будут доступны, пока на данном аккаунте не будет купленно не менее 50 базовых частей доспехов; названия, цена и внешний вид таких доспехов можно посмотреть здесь. Недоступные и переименованные доспехи Эти наборы доспехов можно увидеть на разных фансайтах, но их больше нет в игре. Они здесь приведены чисто в для справочной информации. Больщинство были либо переименованны, либо были доступны только во время бета-теста. Хотя эти имена и могут быть использованы заново в следующих кампаниях. *''Adept's armor'' (Элементалист) *''Hunter's armor'' (Рэйеджер) *''Regal armor'' (Месмер, имя недавно было использованно для доспехов за PvP) *''Silk armor'' (Монк, имя недавно было использованно для доспехов за PvP) *''Blasphemer's Armor'' (Некромансер) *''Pagan armor'' (Некромансер, имя недавно было использованно для доспехов за PvP) Следующие доспехи Парагонов были использованы во время Nightfall Preview Event: *''Empyrean Armor'' (переименовано в Sunspear Armor) *''Overseer's Armor'' (переименовано в Istani Armor) *''Radiant Armor'' (переименовано в Elonian Armor) *''Templar's Armor'' (переименовано в Istani Armor) Следующие доспехи Дервишей были использованы во время Nightfall Preview Event: *''Dunewalker's Armor'' (переименовано в Vabbian Armor) *''Nomad's Armor'' (переименовано в Elonian Armor) *''Soothsayer's Armor'' (переименовано в Istani Armor) *''Windwalker's Armor'' (переименовано в Ancient Armor) Многие Prophecies доспехи были переименованны во время обновления от 24 Мая 2007 года. См. Также *Headgear *Category:Armor crafters *Category:Armor collectors *Category:Armor quick references *Category:Armor by prestige Category:Armor